Shock
by ears
Summary: Summary: Harry is shocked, Hermione asks Who's the blonde Ginny wants to kill, then not. And Ron is joyful.. implied snogging behind statues, in broom cupboards and the Room of Requirement... semislash.. implied


Summary: Harry is shocked, Hermione asks "Who's the blonde?" Ginny wants to kill, then not. And Ron is joyful.. implied snogging behind statues, in broom cupboards and the Room of Requirement...

Shock

One evening after a detention with Snape seventh year, Harry Potter is walking back to Gryfindor Tower, when he sees behind a statue a red head and blonde snogging.. after a few seconds of staring, it hits him just who the two are and with his eyes bulging and jaw hanging open in utmost shock, he runs the remaining length of the hallway.

When he got to the Fat Lady he croaks out, "Hermaphrodite."

"Are you?" asks the Fat Lady.

"NO! That's the password."

"Temper, temper, but right you are hermaphrodite it is, go on in Mister Potter." The portrait swings open and Harry trips in.

Late (but before curfew) one evening during seventh year, Hermione Granger is sitting in the common room studying, when a very shocked Harry Potter trips through the portrait hole, pushes himself up and proceeds over to her colapsing on the Burgundy couch next to her, set before the fire.

"Hey Harry," She greets.

"Hmpth," He responds breathing.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione puts down her tome and looks at her green eyed best friend.

"You won't believe this.. but it's not my place to say anything."

"What is it, Harry?"

"It's about.. ah."

"What? What is it, Harry? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'd say never better if I wasn't so bloody shocked!"

"Why's that?"

"I'd probably be flogged and burned if I told you what I saw.. so I won't.. Agh, not a pretty sight!"

"Uh.. okay, but what has you so surprised, Harry?"

"Well, I guess if I don't name any names and you guess correctly I can't be killed by the person, right?"

"Sure."

"Remember how we were wondering what was up with that friend of ours?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I.. um.. found out.. who.. the person has been so secretly.. um.. I guess.. dating."

"WHO?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me or you'd laugh or I'd be killed by that friend of ours."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because you'd think I'd gone mental."

"Try me."

"Well, I saw Ron snogging a blonde," Hermione cut in.

"Is it Luna?"

"No."

"**WHAT! **Ginny Weasley screamed at them, **"WHO WAS LUNA SNOGGING?" **

"What? Ginny calm down, Luna wasn't snogging anyone, your brother was."

"Oh.. oh okay.."

"Why though Gin?" Harry followed up.

"Oh, oh, no reason," Ginny evaded the question and ran out of sight.

"That was weird," Harry comments.

"Oh, so you didn't know?" Hermione asked her raven haired best friend.

"Don't know what, Hermione?"

"Well.. wow I'm surprised if you didn't know.. Ron knows and is deliriously happy... but, well.. Ginny and Luna are dating.. and that was the first blonde I thought of.. so is it Lavender?"

"Wait, wait back that up.. Ginny and Luna?"

"Yeah."

"So..."

"There lesbians or bi-sexual or something, I presume. It's there choice, who am I to say anything."

"Wow, I'm just surprised is all, but good for them!"

"Yeah, I was shocked as well at first, but who was Ron with?"

"Well.. Ron was snogging... heatedly I might add.."

**"HARRY!" **Ron screamed as he entered the common room.

"What Ron?" Harry asked.

"Are you angry at me?"

"For what.. that you found love... or a snogging partner?"

"Oh, we love each other and we're going to move in together after graduation."

"Lovely Ron, who with?" Hermione bursted out.

"Draco."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes," Ron smiled brilliantly, joy seeping from his every pore.

"Well... uh... yeah.. uh.. Congratulations, Ron! Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, Congratulations Ron... I'm just shocked you and the Ferret!"

**"HERMIONE! DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"** Ron screamed at her.

"Sorry Ron," Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Your forgiven and so you, you are both okay with this?"

"Of course, Ron," Hermione confirmed, "How could we not be, your our best friend."

"Just only if your okay with Hermione and I snogging in broom cupboards ourselves?" Harry added.

"Really! I'm going to go tell Draco the brilliant news, that my best friends are happy for us!"

And Ron ran off.

"Do you think he heard or took my comment about us as a joke?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but why don't we right now."

"Why don't we what?"

"Go snog in a broom cupboard."

"Okay, **BLOODY FANTASTIC, BRILLIANT IDEA**... or even better," He whispers to her conspirator like, "How about the Room of Requirement."

"Definitely even better."

AN: Hello, this is just a one shot.. Don't worry Hogwarts University will be updated even if i have to upload it unbetaed because i haven't heard from my beta in awhile. If I don't hear from her by weds, I'll upload what I have. And I've also rewritten The Wedding, and I'll post what I have from there as well.


End file.
